


the lamb and the lion

by babiedeku



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mob boss!Bucky, sam is also casually mentioned, steve - Freeform, tony is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiedeku/pseuds/babiedeku
Summary: New York's mob boss comes home to you battered and bruised, and in need of tender loving care





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my second fic and it's mostly just me writing down what's been running around my mind since mob boss!bucky is kinda hot to me. i hope you like it :)

It’s been a _long_ day for Bucky.

His Armani three piece suit is speckled with Rumlow’s, and god know who else’s blood, but Bucky silently notes to thank you for convincing him to buy all black suits since the fucking blood stains aren’t too visible against the fabric and the in the dim lights that the streetlamps offer in the night.

“Goddamned HYDRA cronies,” Bucky hisses to himself, rounding into an alley and pressed himself against the brick walls to blend into the shadows the moment he hears footsteps near him.

The footsteps halt, and Bucky’s just about ready to draw his gun, when a chuckle greets him instead of the familiar sound of bullets being fired at him. “Calm down, boss, it’s just me.” Steve regarded Bucky, the amusement on the man’s face was wiped off once he took in his friend’s battered appearance.

Bucky was feeling worse that he looked, that one’s for sure. He was hunched over, keeping balance against the brickwall of the alley, his left arm wounded – a bullet or two may have grazed him there, his suit was torn in a couple places, face and hair matted with sweat, soot, and maybe more blood, and the man was clutching his side protectively – bullet wound or stab wound? Bucky isn’t entirely sure either, and he doesn’t give a fuck on what it could possibly be.

“Buck, you look –“ Bucky cut off his second in command with a dismissive wave of his hand, not wanting to talk about the scuffle he got into.

Understanding, Steve just motioned at the general direction of your shared house with Bucky. “(Y/N)’s all safe, boss, tried to feed me three slices of apple pie for dessert.” He laughed affectionately. “She’s missin’ you big time, bossman.”

Home. (Y/N).

At the mention of his wife’s name, Bucky visibly relaxed and let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was even holding. His chest suddenly aching, longing to be able to have her near him, to have her soft lips against his. It’s been too long since he last saw her.

“Thanks, Stevie,” Bucky said, a small smile gracing his lips. “I owe you.”

Steve just laughed. “Nah, boss, ya dame pretty much stuffed me to the point where I need to work it off for a week just to get back in shape.” And if he was being honest, Steve was more than happy to help keep (Y/N) safe while Bucky was away taking care of business.

Bucky patted his best friend on the shoulder and continued his way home to you, renewed strength urging him to move faster so he can finally make up for all the lost time.

\---

Steve has left after forcing his third slice of apple pie down his mouth, but you know that man, he loves stuffing his face full of pie just as the next person.

He’s been keeping you company, albeit being your security guard, while Bucky was off with Sam somewhere in Queens to take care of some business. But you know more than anyone what they were talking about – you didn’t marry the mob boss of New York City without knowing what you were getting mixed up into.

The marriage was nothing short of beautiful, it’s always amazing being with that man, but lately, he’s been out so much that you’ve started to wonder if you were even going to get to see him soon.

It’s been half a year and not a single word from Bucky.

Sighing, you were locking up for the night, double checking if the security system was up and running, when you heard a grunt and the scraping of your dining chairs.

“FRIDAY-“ Not even finished with your sentence, the A.I that Tony, the group’s engineer and mechanic, insisted on installing in each member’s houses and their safe houses already spoke. “It’s just Mr. Barnes, but I think first aid is in order first.”

Barely registering the words, your feet brought you to the dining area, and you gasped, heart breaking at the sight of Bucky sitting down, slouched, battered and bruised, a gash on his right side that was bleeding, and he overall looked like someone dragged him to hell and put up quite a fight.

You felt tears forming in your eyes. You’ve stitched up Bucky more than you could count on your fingers and toes, but he’s never come looking this _ghastly_.

“Oh, baby.” You sighed, your voice trembling a little.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's here! im so sorry it took me f o r e v e r to update :( - marianne

Bucky was sat on the island counter, topless, so you could get a good look at what you have to deal with. Your eyes wandered the expanse of his abdomen, noting that he was a couple of scratches, a few bruised ribs, and some deep cuts here and there.

Typically, you’d be admiring how beautiful he looks without his shirt off or how he reminds you of those Greek statues that were displayed in museums – beautiful, regal, and powerful with just a single look. Instead, you pressed a cotton ball doused in disinfectant on the nearest cut.

He hissed, but remained still in his seat as you disinfected his wounds. “Doll,” He whined, in pain.

“You don’t hear me complaining about always stitching you up,” You mentioned, sterilizing the needle you’d be using to stitch his wound up. No complaints were ever heard from you as you continued to stitch him up, but it always pained you to see Bucky so fragile after every one of his business trips.

But you know what you signed up for, and you weren’t about to back down now.

“Bucky, baby,” You said quietly, trying to get him to focus on you instead of the pain he was going through. “You’re doing great, okay? Just a few more I promise, honey.”

He gave you a small smile, wincing as the needle pierces through his skin once more. “You’re an angel, and absolute angel.” His voice was soft, and his blue eyes were hazy, but Bucky was looking at you with such love and reverence you couldn’t help but blush under his gaze.

“Damn right I am.” You grumbled, focusing on stitching your husband up before he gets to handsy or falls asleep.

A couple more minutes of Bucky whining and you shushing him to keep still, you were all done with fixing the poor man up.

Bucky hopped off the counter with a groan. “Hey, sugar? Can we take a shower? I don’t want to pass out just yet.”

Looking up from the medical kit, you saw that Bucky was leaning against the wall watching you as you put everything you used back in its place, his blue eyes holding a little bit of its shine, and your heart skips a beat.

Denying this man of anything is impossible. “Of course, baby, c’mon.”

The two of you made your way up to your room, and stepped into the bathroom.

No words were spoken as the both of you took time to strip of the clothes you were wearing. Your eyes wandered on Bucky’s nude figure, drinking in the beautiful sight before your eyes – each scar he had on his body has a story to tell, stories that you knew by heart, and the red and black star tattoo he had on his left shoulder forever a symbol of his life’s work to protect the innocent people of New York.

Stepping into the shower, warm water greeted the both of you.

Behind you, Bucky made a sound of contentment as he pulled you close to his body, his hands wandering your body. Your beautiful body that he knows like the back of his hand, and would give anything to be able to worship you and draw those delicious sounds you make, the body, heart, and soul that taught him to love himself and life the longer he spent time with you.

He was absolutely in love with you, and nothing in the entire goddamned universe could ever change that. “I love you,”

You were tearing up, thankful that the shower didn’t make that obvious. “I love you too, darling. Let’s lather up so we can get in bed and cuddle, yeah?”

Smiling, Bucky kissed the top of your head. “Yeah, okay, baby.”


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one day? guess i was just so into it today HAHA thank you for reading my fic! :) - marianne

A few days have passed since Bucky was bleeding all over your pristine kitchen, and he seems to be back to his normal self, granted that he still had to take it slow thanks to his stitches.

“Doll,” Bucky whined. “Let’s go out, let me wine and dine my babygirl.”

Turning to look at him, all wrapped up in bed with your favorite pink duvet as he pouted, you abandoned the laundry and sat next to him. “Hate being stuck at home?”

He reached for you, and you gladly let yourself be enveloped in his arms and his warmth. “Baby, you know I’ve missed you.” Bucky kisses you softly on the forehead. “Let me treat you out, sugar.”

You were a sucker for this man. “Bucky,” Your heart breaking at the fact that you had to say no to this big baby. “You do know my favorite restaurant is in Queens right, sweetie?”

Bucky opened his mouth then eventually closed it, eyebrows creasing as realization dawned on him. “Oh,”

Silence enveloped the both of you as Bucky’s features eventually turned stoic, deep in thought, his thumb caressing your forearm.

It has been a while since the both of you had some down time to enjoy each other’s company, let alone eat together in peace without the constant ringing of the phone or the sudden video messages from Steve to remind Bucky that he has a “deal” to close.

Bucky was never one to enjoy being stuck at home for too long either, he is so full of life, love, and laughter and he would always want to take you out and treat you like the queen you are in his eyes and in his life. It warms your heart knowing that Bucky’s missed you as much as you missed him the past few months you’ve been apart.

“ _I_ can treat you.” You whispered shyly, the gears in your mind still turning to be able to construct a plan, but our mouth was already way ahead of you.

He hummed, his curiosity piqued. “And what treat do you have in mind, baby?” Beautiful bright blue eyes filled with mirth as he looked at you.

Leaning up so your lips could ghost gently over Bucky’s ear, you whispered. “Be a good boy, and maybe you’ll find out, honey.”

The groan that he let out was absolute music to your ears. “Fuck, babydoll, yes I-I’ll be good.” Bucky’s voice dropped an octave and how husky it sounded has you wet already.

God, this man.

You smiled, arranging yourself so you could straddle him properly. “Take my shirt off, baby,”

He was more than happy to comply, tossing the shirt away, his eyes greedily drinking in your breasts. “You look divine, babydoll.” Bucky moaned, bringing his lips to one of your breasts to suck on the nipple, eliciting a pleased sigh from you.

Sitting there on his lap as he buried his face in between your breasts, you could feel his arousal tenting against his sweatpants against your core. “Bucky, baby, I can feel you.” You grind yourself against his crotch; both of your moans were music to your ears. “Lie back,”

Bucky whined, unhappy that he has to stop playing with your breasts – that man was obsessed with your breasts, once taking an entire hour just paying attention to your chest before you could get on with fucking one another – but complied nonetheless, lust blown eyes never leaving yours, anticipating your every move.

Getting on your knees, you rid yourself of the shorts you were wearing, revealing to your very eager and very hungry husband that you weren’t wearing anything underneath. “Look at you, babygirl, I can already see that you’re dripping wet.”

“All for you, baby,” You winked, enjoying how his breath stuttered. “You think you can take care of me, huh, sugar? Make me come all over your pretty face with just your mouth?” Slowly making your way to where his head is.

He nodded, groaning at the sight of your dripping wet and aching pussy, as your positioned yourself over Bucky’s face.

“I need your words, sweetheart,” You teased, lowering yourself just enough for you to feel his hot breath against your core. “Tell me, I wanna hear you,”

Instead of answering you, Bucky growled and pulled you down onto his face, mouth greedily lapping your juices, and tongue teasing against the folds of your pussy. You let out a yelp that eventually morphed into a moan as he continued to fuck you with his tongue.

“Bucky, yes, yes, yes…” Was all that your mind could think of to say as you focused on the sensation of his beard against your thighs and his soft lips against your pulsing core, and the rough pad of his tongue brushing against your clit just perfectly.

Bucky’s grip on your thighs tightened, urging you to rock your hips against his face. “Fuck, oh god,” You were so close, every fiber in your body was screaming with how good you were feeling, and there was the familiar pressure in your lower abdomen that was getting ready to burst any given moment.

“I-I’m so close, baby, make me cum,” You begged, clutching at the headboard to keep you steady. “Bucky, god you feel so good, yes baby, yes!” He moaned against you, the vibration of it making you moan, one of his hands grasped up to take a hold of your nipple and began to roll it between his fingers.

The pleasure was too much, too good, and so unbearable. You could feel yourself coming undone as Bucky ravished your cunt, and with a final suck of your clit you screamed his name, Bucky’s mouth still on you as he helped you come down from your high. “Bucky,”

Slowly, he laid you down beside him. “Look at you, princess, so beautiful and needy.” Bucky smiled, beard glistening with your cum. “Did I do good? Did you feel good, my queen?”

You laughed breathlessly. “Baby, you always make me feel great. You’re fucking amazing,”

“Good,” He smiled, preening at the compliment as he rid himself of his sweatpants, revealing his gorgeous cock that was fully erect and leaking precum. “I think I’m ready to get my treat, princess, do I deserve it?” Bucky leaned down to give you quick kiss, moving on to kiss your neck as his purposely rubbed his cock against your pulsing and wet core.

You whimpered. “Yes, oh g-god, yes, baby, you’ve earned it.”

Bringing his eyes up to yours, his lips curled up in a smile that holds a promise of multiple orgasms and a pleasurable ache between your legs. “Good, because I’m ready to make this whole neighborhood get caught up on what I’ve missed for the past six months, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking until the end it means a lot to me! i love u all so much <3


End file.
